Violet Air
by JapaneseJewel
Summary: Your Music. Your Love. Your life. One shot. Rating fixed.


_Violet Air._

_By Jewelianna._

He flashed a quick smile at her. Blood rushed quickly to her cheeks. How could he always do that to her with just a smile?  
Thoughts raced quickly about what happened the night before. Everything he said.

_"Marry me, Eri."  
"M--marry?"  
He had held out the ring._

She glanced down at the finger the ring was on. It shined brightly even in the minimal light on the club dance floor.

_"They're diamonds. I didn't skimp out on you; I wanted to get the real deal."  
"Nao, it's gorgeous! How did you..."  
"Pay?" He interrupted.  
"Yes..."__  
"You save for something you really want."_

And she looked up at him on that stage. The lead singer of his band, wielding his blue Rickenbacker bass in front of the mic. The ring on his brow flickered in the spotlight. Flashy jacket, destroyed jeans, wild cut and tip-bleached bangs, and the tattoos. He was something Ninamori Eri's father called ever so rudely "underbaked bread." Eri didn't care, for he saw Nandaba Naota for who he was.

**An artist.**

She even didn't mind the tattoos, the two on both his forefingers. On his left hand the letters; "M-A-M-I" could be read. On his right were the letters, "H-A-R-U" it was all so easily spelt out to Eri.  
So why didn't it bother her? Eri had asked herself this question a thousand and one times over and over again. She couldn't give herself a good enough answer. And maybe it was a little painful to hold the hands of the one you loved only to see the names of two others there.

And to know that the song he was about to perform wasn't about her.

Yes, the song he was going to break-ground with was not even about her. How sad? She should have been crying right? She had asked herself why she hadn't cried a single tear about it.

And the music started...

"What was the time again;  
When you came in.  
With your heart-breaking kit.  
You entered such an uneasy environment.

Was controlled like a doll.  
And waited for their call.  
I had promised myself so many things.  
Instead here I am with names for rings.

Rode through the stars on high.  
Left alone under a bridge asking why.  
Should've known they wouldn't have come for me.  
Was left to face my own destiny.

Was controlled like a doll.  
And waited for their call.  
I had promised myself so many things.  
Instead here I am with names for rings."

The band broke out into a loud fit of music that had the entire club jumping up and down like crazy. Lights blaring about and pulses raging. All Eri could was join in and stare at him. Listen to his voice and his music. Fall more and more helplessly in love with him.

Strands of violet framed her face as she bobbed up and down.

Now and _then..._

_When it was over she was shaking.  
He held her in his arms and stroked the strands that now framed her face.  
The two of them gasped for oxygen that seemed to escape them both._

_**"I love you."**_

He began to sing again...

"Was controlled like a doll.  
And waited for their call.  
I had promised myself so many things.  
Instead here I am with names for rings  


You both left me and fled.  
Forgot all about the girl I will wed.  
She kisses me with lips softer than air.  
And touches me with her long violet hair."

Her eyes went wide.

That wasn't part of the song a week before.

He had just added it in. about what they did last night.

And tears ran down her blushing cheeks. It sounded as if it had always been there. The crowds screamed and hollered as if they were calling prayers to the sky.

When the final chords were played the entire club was in an uproar. Eri smiled with tears in her eyes as she realized that this was the breakthrough moment in their lives. After tonight the record contract was going to be final and the band would most defenantntly rocket to stardom.

She remembered something he had once said to her:

"Tasuku may have baseball, but I have the music. And to me music is something greater than running around some stupid bases. I get to have a soul that is something that lasts longer than a hall-of-fame. Music becomes part of people, a great impression in their minds that will stay with them forever."

He would go home with her tonight back to the apartment that they would soon share. Two blue eyes would stare back at each other and they would pursue the night.

"I'm thinking about lazering them off," He said gesturing to his fingers.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

They laid together in a mess of sheets. The flashy jacket he had wore that night lay in a crumbled mess under a pair of heels and her bra. Their clothes scattered all over the room and they were too busy in their conversation to notice.

"Because those two are a part of you, Nao. You can't just laser that off."  
"But it's not fair to you."  
She shook her head; "If it wasn't for those two you probably would have never gotten the guts to ask me out."  
He scowled at her and his cheeks turned pink, "That isn't true at all!" he turned his head away from her.  
"You act so immature sometimes."  
"Oh what and you're not?"

She paused, "I can be..."  
"Haha! See you admitted it!"  
"Oh shut up Naota!"  
They kissed and lay there staring at each other.

"Go turn out the light."  
"What! Eri it's your turn too!"  
"No it's not, it's yours remember!"  
"Is not. I didn't it last time."

He stuck his foot out of the bed...

"AGGH! IT'S COLD!"  
She proceeded to laugh at him.  
"You're so evil!"  
"Nope... I just like seeing you naked."

He flicked out the light and hastily jumped into the bed.  
"My hands are cold now and I'm shivering."  
"Eeek! Hey don't press them against me!"  
"Mwhaha! Pay-back!"  
"Nandaba!"

Naota giggled at being called by his last name.  
"When we get married and we get in a fight I'm going to yell "NANDABA" at you just to see the look on your face!"  
"Hmmm. Nandaba Eri. I like it."

"You better. Now make love to me before I go insane!"  
"Heheh. Excited about being able to finally swing the bat?"  
"Shush."

_"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Always?"  
"Always."_

**_Forever._**

------------------------------

_All right, proceed to sue me.  
I don't know why I take such pleasure about writing little bits involving Eri and Naota like this.  
I've always found them cute and the dialogue between the two of them is always fun to write!  
People always mistake Eri for coming across as "snobbish" but I think she grows out of this.  
Perfect story for breaking writer's block.  
Originally it was going to involve a story I had written a few months back but I scratched that idea and  
Came up with this from the top of my head._

_I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
